Things Only Misaki Can Do
by XxLovelyAndDeviantxX
Summary: (Chapter 4): Time isn't all we need- Trouble begins to grow on the couple now that they both have their jobs to deal with.
1. Snow Days

**{A/N: **My first yaoi to write about! Enjoy! }

_Oh! Leave me suggestions! :)_

* * *

The snow storm kept progressively getting worse by the hour. Winter in Japan is not a blissful environment when you can't leave your home. Especially when you can't leave,

_Akihiko Usami's home..._

Misaki's focus was only at the white snow that hit roughly against the window. He was stuck in a daydream thinking about his lover, Usagi.

_"It's not like I hate living with him. It was just that one tiny, annoying, frightening thing that isn't apart of the perks of living with my brother's best friend. How he constantly pulled me in for sex"._

Misaki cringed at his own thought and remembered the first night of living with Usagi-san.

_"Why is it... every time we do it... my heart beats fast?"_

Misaki sighed, _"Why am I always embarrassed by him...?"_

He stood up from his current place on the couch and went to the kitchen.

_"He should be coming home from work soon, I'll just start making dinner and-"_

The cellphone in his pocket rung causing him to jump in startle.

"Uh, h-hello?"

"Hey! Misaki! Are you busy tonight?", the voice was Kyo Ijuuin.

All the blood flow went straight to his feet, making him go pale, "I, uh..."

"Great! I'm already at the elevator, be there in two minutes!", the phone hung up.

Misaki checked his phone. _Great..._

Everything seemed wrong for Ijuuin-sensei to come over. Especially with Usagi-san not knowing! Maybe he should call Usagi for advance notice? Or send him a text?

_-buzz, buzz-_

Misaki froze, _"He's here"._

His feet carried him to the ID caller by the door and pressed the answer button, "Hey, Misaki! Open up the door".

"Y-Yeah okay".

Misaki typed in the code and it released a _beep _notifying the visitor to enter. The rise of the elevator echoed the hollow walls beside the front door leaving Misaki's heart to feel rather uneasy. He was to be here any moment and Usagi isn't home.

_Then the knock came._

His fingers latched on to the metal handle and gave it a twist in one swift motion. The door crept open and there he was, Kyo Ijuuin. His face lit up at the sight of Misaki.

"Ahh, it feels amazing to be in a warm home!", He shedded off the damp coat and placed it on the coat-rack. "I don't think that storm is going away until two days from now!"

Misaki's skin shivered at his words, "T-two days?"

"Yeah, here put on the news!", Ijuuin-san passed the scared boy and turned on the television. He found an accurate channel for weather and events.

_'Here today in Japan, we seem to have come across a deadly snow storm. Advise your family and friends to stay indoors until the storm passes. As of further notice, the eye of the storm will not reach this part of Japan until Monday afternoon. We will update you with more information.'_

"Oh Misaki, is Akihiko home? I've meant to give him something".

Misaki was paranoid in a deep thought, _"Usagi won't be coming home tonight...?"_

"Oi, Misaki-san?"

"Huh? Oh, um, sorry what did you ask?"

Injuuin shook his head in amusement, "Nevermind, later than. Looks like I'll be sleeping over tonight due to the storm. Hopefully you'll be okay with this, right?"

"...I, uh, y-yeah! I'll just prepare dinner, is that fine! O-Or did you already eat?", his voice shook with uncertainty. He couldn't reject him for the sake of his job.

"I'd actually love a meal from you", his eyes narrowed and a hidden smirk reveled to pure enjoyment.

A blush spread across Misaki's cheeks and he dipped his head to ignore the flirtation the man was expressing. His hands fumbled grabbing utensils and ingredients to chop and cut.

"I've been craving stew, with green bell peppers", Misaki instinctively mentioned bell peppers because of Usagi's lack of interest in the green monsters.

Ijuuin strolled himself to the counter and leaned against his elbows, "Bell peppers are a favorite of mine...". Misaki grew a shade of red, driving his eyes away from the dark-haired man. Ijuuin strutted to the side of the boy, wanting to get closer.

Misaki was cutting the pepper into minced slices, while the dark-haired man got a light grip on the boys chin. He tilted it to face him.

"...But Misaki is a greater interest of mine", his lips were approaching to the boys quivering ones.

_-ring, ring-_

"A-Ah ha! My phone! I think I should really answer that!", Misaki scooted backwards and dug in his pocket for the vibrating cell. Ijuuin pouted and got hold of the phone.

"Finish dinner, I'll answer for you". Misaki's mouth fell open in disbelief.

His thumb pressed the call button, putting the person on the line.

_"Misaki. Eat dinner without me. I can't leave the office tonight by this storm. I'll finish the manuscripts though so in return, I'll take us on a trip"__, Usagi spoke in the phone._

_"Why isn't that a lovely idea! I'll be sure to let Misaki-kun know. He's very bu-"_

_"Where's Misaki? Why are you with him?", Usagi's voice changed from soft to firm._

_"Oh Akihiko, You'll be sure to know Misaki is safe. I just happened to be around the apartment area when the storm started to grow heavy. It seems I also am sleeping over cause of this mess. Don't worry, I'll keep him safe and warm"._

The phone hung up.

Ijuuin's lips twitched in a grin, _"That idiot. He won't survive out there. Tsk". _He sat himself on the couch.

Misaki was steadily stirring stew to bring the consistency to a thickness. "Hey, who called?"

"Oh, it was Akihiko. Don't worry! He's safe in the comfort of his office. He mentioned he won't be home until the storm clears so you are to eat dinner without him".

"Oh... Really? I was looking forward to seeing him tonight...", Misaki sighed, staring into the spinning broth. _"...I miss him..." _He scooped up a good portion of the stew in to 2 bowls.

Ijuuin reached to grab one of the bowls from him and smiled, "Thank you, for dinner".

Misaki nodded, "Welcome Ijuuin-san".

"Oh! Call me Kyo".

Misaki smiled himself and repeated the newfound name "Kyo".

He lowered his eyes on Misaki and sighed, "I love you".

Misaki flushed and turned to face the man on the couch, "W-What?" His legs felt like jelly as he stumbled backwards to the counter.

Ijuuin put the bowl on the coffee table and walked over to the shaking boy, "I said I love you". His hands passed his waist and placed on the small of the boy's back.

"A-Ah, wait! Sensei please!", Kyo continued to press closer to him, lips inching closer to Misaki's parted ones.

_"Usagi I love you... I love only you!",_ he clenched his eyes shut.

_-Slam-_

Usagi forced the door open and charged over to the bothered man and entangled boy in his lock. His gripped ripped Kyo off and slammed his body hard against the floor.

"Misaki", Usagi-san held his arms. His hands were ice-cold and his nose was pink from the snow pushing against him. He made it alive...

Misaki welled tears in his eyes and opened his mouth to speak a sappy confession until, "Usagi! Look out!"

Usagi rose his back leg up to kick Ijuuin in the torso, knocking him once again on the ground. He picked up the man's body over his shoulder and carried him outside the front door.

"Get lost, Ijuuin...", he closed the door and added the security lock. His eyes shifted to the brown hair boy against the counter.

The eager heart was beating watching Usagi walk back over to him. His hands shot up to defend himself, except, Usagi dodged them and cradled his lover in a tight embrace.

"U-Usagi-san...", Misaki's tears rolled down his cheeks. His body pressed deeper on the man before him. "Usagi, you're going to catch a cold if you stay in your wet clothes!"

"Then warm my body, Misaki".

His eyes grew wide with an embarrassing blush, "H-Huh?" Usagi picked him up and stomped up the steps to advance in his room. He threw the brunette on the dry, warm bed, while he undid his tie and shirt.

"Misaki...", His hands removed the clothing and started on the boy beneath him.

"W-Wait! H-Hold on Usagi-san! Lets just do something else to get you warmed up! L-Like a bath! O-Or sleeping with a heater blanket!"

"I need to recharge... Misaki...", He ripped the vest and undershirt over his head and began unbuckling his pants.

Misaki squirmed to get away but instead made it easier for the older man to remove the remaining article. His lips found the soft, damp ones and worked his tongue inside them. The match for pleasure was causing friction between the two, warming each other up.

Usagi unzipped his own pants and shoved the hem of his underwear past his thighs. Misaki made eye contact with the thing erected in front of him and gulped with fear.

_"We've done it so many times now... It's still awkward... yet, amazing"._

"Misaki, I'm putting it in now". The boy nodded bitting his bottom lip.

Usagi pushed up from underneath his knees, separating his thighs. His tip found the entrance and slowly thrusted.

His lover indulged himself with pleasured moans, clenching his toes together. The more Usagi-san picked up speed, the tighter Misaki contracted around his member.

Their kisses had teeth gnawing on numbed lips. Their hands had fingers pressed on hot, sweaty skin. Their eyes closed by empowered thrusts.

Usagi nibbled on the shell of Misaki's ear whispering, "I'm going to finish off with you helping..."

Misaki shuddered at his husky voice and lips clasping his sensitive neck. Usagi slid himself out and grabbed his lover's fingers to wrap them on his shaft.

"Stroke it. Like this", his hand was a top of Misaki's and motioned up/down.

"That's it".

Misaki's breath was still huffs of sharp exhales. "U-Usagi... Usagi-san..."

He cocked an eyebrow at the almost collapsing boy, "Hm? I take it you're done".

The boy nodded and fell back on the fluffy pillows.

"Now, now. Just because you're done, doesn't mean I'm not fully recharged".

He lowered his body on the edge of the bed to get in position. His lips wrapped completely around the erected member and inched his way down, sucking. Misaki's head flew back and he cried out, lacing his fingers in the silvery locks.

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes to the sun brightening the bedroom. _"It must've stopped snowing?"_

His focus was on the older man's cheek pressed to his torso, breathing a quiet snore and the arms wrapped tightly on his waist.

_"Usagi-san..."_

He brushed a few silver strands from his sweat dried forehead and couldn't help but smile a loving smile.

_"Thank you...for last night..."_

* * *

**_Well there you go! First chapter. Review On how I did! :)_**


	2. Celebrations

~Hi guys! Wow already 132 views and 3 favorites!

Keep reading and stay awesome! ❤ :)~

{ _I know I'm new to this genre of fanfic, but it has got my mind_

_off of a lot of things in my life. Being depressed sucks and it has _

_effected my main story. For now, this makes me happy. Love everyone who supports me!_ }

* * *

Misaki removed his heavy coat and hung it on the wooden rack.

_ Second semester of his freshman year, complete._

His cheeks warmed to the sight of Usagi sleeping on the couch, clutching tightly around Suzuki-san's stomach.

_ A grown man and his teddy bear..._

Misaki sat down beside the man's sleeping face. His breathing was like a soothing melody that only he could sing. It made his heart constantly _thump_.

His hand caressingly rubbed his lovers shoulders, relatively to show his possessiveness of the silver-haired man. Instead, today he did it because he wanted to. No.

_Needed to_.

Misaki returned his gaze at the floor, "Has it really been a year?" He blinked a couple of times to awaken himself into reality.

"...It has been a year. A year living with Usagi-san, the man who got his heart-broken by my brother...", his memories captivated his thoughts. "How could he fix his heart so quickly? I can't seem to forget that..."

Usagi's hand brushed the boy's thigh with his long, slim fingers. Misaki shuddered under the touch of the waking man.

"O-Oh, you're up?"

"Yeah".

Misaki shot up and gripped his wrist behind his back, standing straight in a polite manner. Usagi just gave the jumpy brunette a brow and lifted himself to lean back against the couch. His big hands dipped in a pocket revealing the familiar white carton with twelve non-smoked cigarettes. He slipped one in between his dry, parted lips and flicked at the lighter.

Misaki grunted, pouting at the puff of smoke being exhaled from the man, "You're going to die early Usagi-san..."

Usagi smirked a smile and walked over to the child-like boy. His hand ruffled the thick mop hair causing Misaki to close his eyes and winced.

"Are you worrying about me?"

"... Yeah".

Lips crashed on the unfinished sentence, taking away his breath. Twisting of heads to find the perfect fit for the pair of lips.

Misaki pushed the older man off his chest and gasped, "Stop..."

Usagi sighed and placed the lighted cigarette back between his now damp lips. He avoided the refusal brunette and made it up the stairs to his dark room. Misaki watched his every move with his heart still reminding him of the pained memory.

His own sigh escaped him and he went to the stove top to turn on the burners. His hands took control and made dinner for the endless worker.

_-Ring ring-_

"Hello?"

"Misaki-kun! A bunch of our friends are celebrating at my place for completing our first year of college!"

"Oh, Sumi-san! Yeah that sounds great. I'll be over soon!"

His thumb ended the call and grimaced about the party invitation. Racing up the stairs to get to his room, he tripped on the last step.

"Ow!", his eyes glanced to the slightly cracked door of Usagi's bedroom._ No one came through the door._

He shook his head and balanced back on his feet, obliging the fact Usagi was completely ignoring him. _"Maybe this is a good idea to go to that party"._

* * *

Misaki's arrival at Sumi's house was a lot later than anticipated but knowing his friend, he'll be easily forgiven.

"Aye! Misaki! Come in, come in!", Sumi's strong hold on his arm dragged him inside. "Everyone! Misaki-kun is finally here!"

The party crowd shouted, "Aye, Misaki!"

Misaki blushed from embarrassment. He took notice at the hand his friend held on him. It was firmer than what he was use to.

"Hey, I have a gift for you".

"U-Uh, I didn't realize we were bringing gifts! I can go over to the store an-", Sumi cut off the boy's sentence.

"No. This one is on me. Besides, my apology for upsetting Usami".

Misaki bit his bottom lip and eyes grew regret some for leaving his lover unannounced.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?", Sumi's fingers slipped under the boy's dropped chin and pinched it up. Misaki's eyes widened with his hands falling to his sides. "Misaki?"

"U-Um... Yeah!", He turned to look away, feeling the tears trying to gush out. Sumi observed his friend's tactics and knew what he can do best. So...

_He kissed him._

* * *

Usagi stopped his rhythmic fingers on the keyboard and faced the cracked door. "Misaki?"

_No answer._

He removed his already second cigarette and pressed the butt of it in the nearest ash tray. His mouth dropped to a frown with the smoke billowing out.

He rose out of the office chair and leaned on the railing, out looking the bottom floor of the apartment. Still, Misaki is nowhere to be found.

His hand shoved the boy's bedroom door open. "Misaki?"

Usagi's lips pressed to a thin line. He rushed down the stairs to the counter and picked up the note.

'Usagi-san. I made your dinner. I won't be home until later, so in the mean time, finish your manuscripts and send them to sensei. -Misaki'

The slim fingers clenched the note together into a wad of paper.

* * *

Sumi deepened the kiss with fingers lacing the thick brown locks. Misaki's eyes were still open in shock, body not reacting, and fingers twitching. When they parted, Misaki continued to look at his friend wildly.

Sumi let a smile appear, "Congratulations". Misaki choked trying to form words but mouthed air. Sumi gave a wave and went back to the party.

Misaki closed his eyes and raced to the door, running out to the dark streets. His legs carried him across town to a nearby store. He halted, bending over and placed his hands on his knees. Breathing uncontrollably, panting harshly, and crying relentless.

_-Ring ring-_

Eyes shot open and hands eagerly grasped the vibrating object.

"...H-Hello?"

"Misaki!"

Misaki's tears piled up in the corners at the sound of the familiar voice, "Usagi-san..."

"Misaki where are you? Are you hurt! Tell me where you are now".

He pressed the palm of his hand on the tear-swelled skin under his eye, "...Quick Stop grocery store".

"On my way". The phone ended in silence.

* * *

The red sports car sped down the road, leaving screeches of the tires to wake up the neighborhood. The car came halting to a stop and the door slammed open. The tall man came out of the car and yanked his lover into his arms. His cheek resting against the top of the brown hair and arms strangling his upper back.

"Are you hurt?"

Misaki wrapped his arms faintly around the man's waist. _'Yes!'_ "No..."

"Why'd you leave me?", Usagi held tighter.

His lover had silent tears streaming down his discolored cheeks, "I'm... I'm sorry"

"If only you would've stayed home. You wouldn't be in this situation".

"I-I I'm sorry..."

"Just what were you thinking Misaki? It's midnight! You could have been seriously injured or worse!"

"I-I"

"Do you know how much pain I'd be in? Knowing something worse happened to you?"

"Pain! Really!", Misaki pushed Usagi off him. "I still feel this pain in my heart! The pain knowing you were so _in love_ with my brother and now all of a sudden you are _so-called_ in love with me! Dammit Usagi! I can't take this anymore. Remembering that it's been a year now since we've lived together! A year now where on the same day my brother confessed his engagement! Since we've kissed!"

Usagi stood in astonishment yet, dissatisfied by Misaki's tone.

"How could I trust your judgment... trust your love...", the tears were now never-ending. "H-How could you-"

Usagi kissed his lips. Misaki gawked to finish his rant, but instinctively gave in to the passionate kiss.

_"I love you"._

Misaki flinched at his soft-spoken voice.

_"I love you"._

He dropped his head against Usagi's chest.

_"I love you, Misaki"._

Misaki met his eyes and saw sincerity in them.

"Don't question me like I'm a fool. I'm older then you and know more than you'll ever know", Usagi's smile was gentle.

"...Then don't neglect me...", Misaki froze at the words he just said. Usagi widen his eyes. His gentle smile turned to a devious grin.

"You don't have to worry about that".

His hands clamped on his young lover's and pulled him into the car.

All that could be heard in the night's sky was the screeching of Misaki saying,_ "No!"_

* * *

**_Chapter 2 complete! :D Thanks to all my readers! Love each and every one! _**


	3. Three Small Words, a Big Meaning

Hi! I'll be on break soon, so I won't really

be updating often until then.

Enjoy! ❤

* * *

Misaki coughed breathing in the humid atmosphere. A jolt of pain stung his tailbone and arched himself off the rough padding.

"Where am I?", his voice was groggily from a deep sleep. His eyes shifted to the floor and up at the roof. "I'm in a car?"

His eyes opened wide as he stared down at his naked self. Then around the car seat to check the back seats.

"U-Usagi-san... Usagi wake up!"

He rolled over wrapping Misaki's shirt over his ear. Misaki glowered at the now obvious fact that Usagi won't give back his clothes.

_He was toying with him..._

"Usagi-san I need my clothes. Now". He just shuffled against the seat, facing the back board. "I'll go out naked exposing myself to random guys!" He choked on the last words and stiffened at what he just yelled. "W-wait! I-I..."

Usagi turned to the noisy boy and gripped his wrist, hoisting him over the cup holders. Misaki fell against the man's chest as he cradled his arms around his shoulders, pinning him to the cushion.

"When did I ever say that you could wake me up with such ridiculous shoutings?", Usagi's eyes never moved from his struggling lover's. "Or did you do it for my attention? Are you craving my attention?"

"No! Baka! Get off me you big bear!", Misaki turned his gaze away from him. Usagi's hand clamped around the side of his ribs and massaged ever so slightly. Misaki sighed out his name, begging him to stop.

"Why are you so unwilling this morning? Even last nights sex you had this, _look_", Usagi's eyes narrowed. "What happened yesterday that is making you avoid me?"

Misaki froze his squirming in complete shock of his tone. _Was he really going to "poke at the wound"?_

"Y-Yesterday? W-Why are you being like this? Consistently skewing that something _happened_ yesterday!"

"Misaki".

The way he simply spoke his name, made what seemed like every hair on his body stand up.

"Misaki, are you actually hurt?", he paused a moment. "No I checked you...", He was pondering again. Misaki's face went red from sudden embarrassment.

"C-Checked me! Stop being such a perverted old man!"

Usagi's lips found the boy's frowned ones. He opened his mouth wider to find the wiggling tongue that fought back every time.

"Misaki".

"Mhm...", his lips pressed back ever so slightly. Usagi broke away from the boy's lips to speak.

"Tell me what happened".

Misaki drew his eyes to the older man's bare chest. His heart thumped rapidly from the more muscular body that was above him, ready to pounce any moment.

"Misaki?"

"Oh!", he bit his lip trying to reevaluate the question asked. "...Sorry... What'd you ask?"

Usagi smirked and dipped his head lower to his lover's ear and whispered naughty things. Misaki's entire body grew a shade of red.

"Usagi-san! Stop that!"

Usagi just sneered in pure amusement and licked behind the shell of his ear. His tongue found his earlobe and captured it between his lips. Misaki groaned at the pesky man, trying to drown the pleasure that was building up.

"Misaki, answer me. What happened at that party?", his tongue dragged across the boy's ear, down his neck.

"Ah... Nothing b-bad!", his hands fumbled past his hips to cover up the growing thing from touching Usagi.

"Then why are you acting unusual this morning? Or rather guilty?", his eyes caught sight of the boy's tactics and his own hand knocked the others away. He squeezed gently, grazing the shaft with his dull nails.

"Mm... S-Stop... I was just upset y-yesterday... and S-Sumi kind of..."

Usagi smashed his lips against Misaki's cheek, "Did he kiss you here?" He moved to his forehead, "Or here?" His lips found the pair that fit his perfectly.

Misaki pulled his arms up to his chest for comfort. He cocked his head to the right to help the older man deepen the kiss. Usagi twisted his hand and slipped his fingers around him completely, forcing Misaki to moan and stifle a cry.

"Misaki?", his eyes dropped to the tear building ones.

"W-What...", Misaki couldn't bare it. He just now had the hit of guilt, which led to regret. He regret going to Sumi's party if that meant kissing another man.

"Why are you crying? Did Sumi do more than kissing my Misaki!", Usagi propped himself on his elbows getting ready to "kill" Sumi.

"N-No! He just kissed me!", Misaki's hands clung on the hardened biceps before him and dipped a few nails in the tough skin. Usagi whipped his head around to face the boy underneath him. He saw eyes of a needy boy, desperately craving the right love. He then realized the sudden flow of tears.

_ Misaki loved him. He NEEDS him._

No more words were said, only the sounds of lips smacking against one another in pure bliss. Usagi found the erected member and massaged to the best of his reach, while attacking the hungry lips.

Misaki accidently bucked his hips, trembling knowing his body had given in. He closed his eyes in thought, "Was it time to tell Usagi? That I love him...?"

Usagi messed with the erected member until the familiar stiffen of the shaft forced the pleasure out. His mess spilled through his long digits and on to his stomach.

"Ha...Ah... U-Usagi-san... D-Don't..."

His lover snaked down the recovering body and split apart the slim legs. His mouth reach the softening member and wrapped his craved lips on the tip sucking the residue.

"Nhn! H-Hold on!"

Usagi smiled at the feel of small frail hands tangle themselves in his silvery locks. He purred against his pelvic and vibrated his lips softly up to his stomach. Misaki felt himself recovering quicker from his first encounter and was growing slowly.

"Misaki... I love you...", he continued his best to clean up the mess he pursued. Misaki rolled his hips, letting the pleasure take over.

"Do you love me?"

The feeling of a rough tongue sliding around his stomach went away, leaving only but the eyes of a curious man. Misaki gapped with an open mouth but only pauses were made.

"I... Uhm... I...", he looked away with finger nails clawing at the furnished seat. His lover closed his eyes and smiled. He returned to being atop and kissed his forehead.

"Take you time Misaki. I can wait an entire lifetime to hear those three words from you, because it is from you and only you".

Misaki's chest heaved with heartbeats. _'Why is he so...amazing?'_

Usagi got off his lover and sat up, rummaging around the floor to find his pants. He adjusted the zipper and slipped the button to a hold.

"Here", he handed over a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve shirt. "Get dressed so we can get home".

Misaki stared blankly, yet nodded in agreement. He sat up confused on why their act came to a halt. Usagi fixed his tie and the hem of his shirt before hopping over the cup holders and into the driver's seat.

Misaki remained silent in the back seat of the car, taking his time getting dressed.

* * *

The car stopped in its parking spot and the engine shut off.

"Are you fully clothed or still need time?"

Misaki gawked at the way he repeated "time". _"Is he upset with me?"_

Usagi left the car and shut the door softly as to not disturb a sleeping neighbor. Misaki smoothed out the cowlick hairs and followed his lovers same motions with the car. They both walked together in silence up the stairs to the main lobby. Usagi-san pressed floor "24" in the elevator.

_Still silence..._

They opened their front door and both made it inside with utter silence. The thought of saying "I love you" crept in the back of Misaki's mind.

_He has to say it. He's got to._

"Usagi-san I..."

"I'll be in my room. Forgot a whole manuscript that I need to finish".

"B-But I..."

"Ah, breakfast would be nice".

Misaki blinked unknowingly of his lover's random mood swing. He watched him leave the room, up the steep climb of stairs, and into the dark room of "despair".

He shook his head to try to ignore the fact that something was bothering Usagi-san. He began preparing breakfast for the two and still had a busy mind.

"What's bothering him so much... After all, I told him what was bothering me..."

* * *

"Usagi! Breakfast is done! I- Ow!", the knife's handle slipped from his grip as the blade was gripped by the frantic hand. He horridly threw it in the sink and clasped at the wounded hand's wrist to get a glimpse at the gash mark.

_It was bleeding, bad._

"Shit... Ow...", he turned on the faucet and carefully slid his hand in. Pain struck at the palm of his hand. He pulled back his aching palm and saw that the gash was deeper than it had appeared.

"Misaki?"

"Usagi-san!"

He stepped behind the boy and caught sight of the crimson color, gushing out. "Misaki! What did you do!"

"Ow, ow! I was trying to put the last of the dishes in the sink to clear up some space on the counter... Can you drive me to the hospital..."

Usagi left the room and returned with a damp wash cloth, gauze, and wrap. "Hand out, now".

* * *

The doctor opened the door out of his patients room and smiled at Usagi, who was eagerly sitting waiting for the news.

"Good news, the stiches are in and no infection. Bad news, he'll be wearing a cast around his hand to protect from any incidents that could occur".

"Any medication?", Usagi stood up and faced the doctor.

"He took a pain-killer for the stiches, but for another day just have him take Advil".

Usagi nodded and shook hands goodbye. The door opened and he helped Misaki walk to take him home.

* * *

"Do you need to be carried upstairs to your bed?", Usagi pushed the front door for the injured brunette.

"No... The couch is fine..."

"Okay, have a seat for a moment on that couch".

Misaki nodded and did what was requested. He studied the way Usagi rushed left and right, just to fluff pillows and grab blankets on the couch. There was even a padded stool beside the makeshift bed!

"Let me help you up", the older man lifted from the boys underarms and draped his arms over his shoulders. "I'll carry you".

He laid the boy up against the propped pillows and placed his cast hand on the stool for elevation.

"Are you thirsty? You haven't eaten yet! Let me grab you your plate! I can reheat it for-"

"No! I mean, no thanks. I can't afford you blowing up the microwave...", he smiled shyly up at his frantic man.

He came back with the plate and chopsticks, "Here, set your arm on my lap so I can sit and feed you".

Misaki blushed from the idea. _No way would he let him feed him!_

"Misaki?"

A sigh of embarrassment and obedience escaped him. He let the older man feed him, like he was some child.

* * *

"I'll be upstairs. Call me if you need me", the silver haired man rose from the stool and placed the empty dish on the coffee table.

Misaki mumbled under his breath, "I love you".

Usagi stared at the boy, "Hm?"

"I-I love you! I think..."

A small kiss was planted upon his lips and a muffled moan slipped out. Tongues entangled, lips parting, eyes closed, pleasure was drawn.

Usagi invited himself under the covers and wrapped his arms around Misaki. He left kisses on the back of his neck and whispered...

_"Three small words... yet a big meaning"._

* * *

_Review, Fav, Follow! Either or I love _

_all who read this story. Honestly, my readers_

_are who make me take part in writing fanfics! _

_:)_


	4. Time isn't all we need

**A/N: **{ Hey guys! It's been awhile, I know... Anyways, hope you enjoy it since I've got a ton of PMs about this story. Might as well make my readers happy. c: }

**[The female author in this chapter is an OC for my dearest friend! All the other characters are not created by me, well, everyone knows that. LOL ]**

* * *

His forest green eyes scanned the living room, realizing he had mistakenly fell asleep on the couch... again. It wasn't his fault though! Everyone was in and out of the condo just to get his Landlord's manuscripts on time to be edited, printed, and published. Now these past weeks have felt uncomfortable with the same routine and the same people invading their home and Akihiko leaving periodically to the office. Misaki was beginning to ponder his thoughts on when he would have time for himself...

"Misaki", the sensation of a big warm hand rustled the top of his hair. "You're still asleep?"

The boy blinked to exit his minor thoughts and gazed up at the male, who was keeping a straight face, "Baka! I was..." His pupils quickly darted to the clock above the calendar. "Wah! Impossible! It really can't be that late! I'm late, late!", Misaki's legs swung over the cushions, letting his injured hand clank the cast against the corner of the coffee table, leaving him unintentionally frozen.

Usagi's brow irked with curiosity as to why the male had stopped in his tracks, "Misaki...?"

The brunette let out a crackle sound, deep within his throat as he plopped back on the couch curling up in agonizing pain. His Landlord sighed, shaking his head in disbelief walking to the kitchen to grab a mug from the cabinet, "... I'll call you in today letting the University know you were-"

"No, no, no... No!", Misaki, once again, got riled up from his lover's sentences. "I mean... I can call myself, I don't need some 'Well-Known Author' dictating my every problem with this world! I can handle things myself you know!" His knees tucked under himself to boost back up on the cushions and lean his torso on the couches' backboard to glower at his lover.

"Unlike you, I've worked hard to get where I am in life and was able to establish my own income at an early age. I'm also older and wiser than you, don't test me Misaki", his own legs walked him over to the babbling brunette and placed his empty mugs' handle in the crease of his lover's hand.

"Mph... Usagi...", he narrowed his eyelids at the older male, while the man just resumed a cocking grin. "Once in awhile, you're going to be relying on me!"

"Oh? What am I relying on?", Usagi's lips lightly pecked at the male's wrinkled forehead, to calm the tension. Misaki's instinct caved into the airy kiss and choked on his words.

"You... Gah... Um... S-Stop!", Misaki's arm flew up in defense to push away the heavier chest. His eyelids narrowed making him process a thought, "If you're going to try and smooth talk me into staying to work for you, it's not working! I'm going to go to college, pay back nii-chan, and become someone bigger and better known than you!" Usagi's eyes widen at the shouting the frailer male possessed within him.

"If you say so... Remember Misaki, I will make you work for me one day... Just not in that sort of 'work' you had in mind~", he slyly wander off and upstairs to his office, leaving Misaki cowering in fear.

"Damn you Usagi-san..."

_-Ring, ring-_

His jean pocket vibrated against his thigh indicating a call, meaning, 'How should I lie this time?'. Misaki's fingers pinched down into the depths of the material and plucked out the shaking object, flipping it open to press against his ear, "Hello, Takahashi Misaki speaking..."

"Takahashi, sir, you're... You're assigned for the day to complete a task for us... We've notified your school and everything that you will be on a business trip for a few days. Please attend Marukawa Publishing immediately. Thank you!"

Before his lips could even part, the line hung up with everything being forced into set-and-stone. Misaki continued to replay the call throughout his mind, trying to find some reasonable explanation why the company would need him to work in such short notice.

"...I...", his lips pressed into a straight line, contemplating on what to tell Usagi-san. The silver haired male stopped halfway down the staircase, studying the younger man sitting on the couch. He sat upright, gazing down at the open cell phone.

"Misaki?"

"Huh? Oh! I thought you went upstairs to work?", his green eyes flickered with uneasiness as he watched his lover finish the remaining steps to the floor.

"I came back to get my coffee... You still haven't made a pot?", his brows furrowed together causing a wrinkle of confusion, staring down at the cup in the brunette's hand. The boy leapt from his seat to plant his feet firmly on the ground, "I-I'm sorry! I forgot! I'll go do that! Ah ha ha..."

Akihiko pinched his chin while the other hand grasped at his own elbow, thinking of reasons why Misaki could be so jittery this morning. He sauntered over to the rushing movements Misaki made, fidgeting every time he heard his Landlord step closer. Right when he stuck the pot into the coffee machine, he relieved himself with a sigh. Usagi-san was an inch away from the strands of hair that were in it's usual messy state, but he withdrew his hand back to his side. His decision to leave him alone may be the only outcome towards this situation...

Akihiko nonchalantly backed away from the figure and leaned himself against the opposite counter edge, "..." Misaki's body felt the warm presence dissipate from behind him as the cool air was all that he felt. He turned himself around to notice the purple hues eagerly awaiting for the green ones to find them. The pause between them pertained nothing relevant to the matter, just pure curiosity to wonder why they were holding secrets in this relationship...

"Usagi-san... I got a p-...", his sentence was interrupted by the 'beep' of the machine that the coffee was done. The corner of his lips tugged into a small smile as he hung his head, shaking in astonishment at the 'perfect timing'. His body started to turn towards the pot until Akihiko extended his arm to twirl the boy into his loving embrace. His lips smashed against the soft ones, savoring the moment of this rare opportunity. Misaki's usual mood of self-restraint gave in to the needy kiss. It had been quite some time since the two had had any arousing encounter and oh hell did he need this one.

Their lips parted for the lost breath, leaving the two heavily panting. Akihiko's fingers crept along the small of his lover's back and press deeper into the tender spot that caused the boy to fall into him breathless. He cautiously made way to the floorboard trying to lay the two of them down. Misaki's fingers slipped from the male's shoulders with pure pleasure, gnawing anxiously back at Usagi's upper lip. Something new and utterly strange came over him that he just could not put up a fight. All he wanted was for Usagi-san to take him here and now.

"Ngh... U-Usagi-san...", he mumbled over the steadily paced lips that refused to let him finish his words. Misaki's lips trembled as his body jerked with the needy sensation to be touched all over. The harsh aching began to pulsate underneath his trousers making him whimper uncontrollably each time Akihiko nipped at his neck and jawline. "... T-Touch me!..."

Another pause struck between them.

_'Did I just... Say TOUCH ME?', Misaki's eyes widen, thinking to himself._

Misaki's first motive was to protest what had been revealed, but without a doubt Usagi-san knew that, that was his secret desire all this time. Without further hesitation, Usagi-san strummed his fingers at the mount that formed under the rough material, earning a pleasured cry from the man below him. The meatier part of Misaki's thumb placed itself between his top and lower teeth, biting from the long awaited arousal.

"Misaki... Do you like when I touch you here..", the silvered hair male huskily whispered beside the reddening ears of his lover's sheepish listening.

"D-Don't say that...", he buried his face into the crook of his own arm. Akihiko smiled and pushed away the arm to show the blushing expression.

"I love you", his fingers slipped from the slim forearm to caress the warm cheek of the boy's to keep his gaze on him. "Never leave me... Please Misaki...", he collapsed himself on top of the boy and pressed his face into the brunette's neck, holding him tighter than ever before. Misaki's attention came back to realization that he wasn't the only one feeling neglected in some form... Usagi-san was hurting as well...

"U-Usagi-san... Are you feeling well?", he testily stroked the silver locks with his non-injured one. Usagi didn't react to the gesture and continued to lay there with a firm hold. Misaki's voice diminished away and laid there quietly. Something hot and wet dripped on the protruding bone of his neck forcing him to turn his head to face somewhat of his lover.

_'Is Usagi-san crying?...', his thoughts raced not knowing how to comfort the tough lover. '... Usagi-san... I love you... I won't ever leave you...'_

Misaki without any control kissed the temple of his partner's for what seemed to be an eternity. Akihiko buried his face deeper into the boney shoulder and rested his arm tighter around the waist. Misaki wanting a more "Usagi-san" gesture, laid his head back to stare at the ceiling. He too was developing tears along his waterline until they spilled over, causing him to gasp unintentionally.

_'Crap! I... Why am I crying now?!', he bit his quivering lip to try and hold back the repeating gasps._

He untangled his fingers from the locks of hair and placed them over his mouth, shutting his eyelids to suppress the tears. His hand was removed from his lips, being replaced by familiar thin ones. Misaki's eyes opened slightly, seeing the single-tear stained cheek that his partner possessed, kiss him passionately and comforting. Akihiko brushed his lips once more and withdrew himself a few inches away to observe the reaction of the boy. He looked clueless and confused all at the same time, not really knowing what just happened making the matter worse...

"Usagi-san... Please don't cry... I wouldn't know what to do with myself... Or how to fix you... Or... Or...", he was cluttering all his statements together unsure of how to clear the depressed tension.

Akihiko lightly squeezed his fingers under the male's armpits and scooped him up and onto his lap, giving him a sweet peck. Misaki shut his eyelids, trying to figure out why they were feeling so broken, yet they were together now...

_-Ring, ring-_

"A-Ah!", Misaki refocused on his surroundings and spotted the phone on the wooden floor, bouncing to the vibration. He was ready to turn and get up from the encounter until he focused back on the male who was frowning down at him. "I have to get that... Usagi-san...", the ball of his feet pressed on the ground as he arched himself up and over to pick up the cellphone, flipping up the top frame.

"H-Hello?"

"Takahashi! We really need you at the office now! It's urgent! Thirty minutes you need to get here by!", the man hung up his phone, again, leaving Misaki without any input. He closed his phone and looked at the clock that appeared.

"I'll drive you, Misaki."

His eyes found the purple ones and nodded not knowing how to respond anymore. He was forced to go to work for something he had no idea what it was.

* * *

The red sports car raced down the streets heading for his own work and his lover's. He halted the car with the loose breaks and pushed the stick into park. Misaki's hand was gripping at his knee, worried that him and Usagi weren't okay and that this may be the peak of their breakup...

Akihiko placed his big hand over the small digits and squeezed, "I love you, Misaki."

Misaki quickly whipped his head to stare at the man's confession and blinked with uncertainty. Usagi-san lifted the small hand and pressed his pursed lips to the knuckles and lightly placed it back on the knee. Misaki blushed looking away and pushed his door open to step out of the car and go inside the tall building. His hand grasping at the door handle, tilted his head back to see the car speeding down the nearby street.

"I love you too..."

* * *

"Finally! Sir, Takahashi has arrived!", the man escorted Misaki, dragging him up into Isaka's office.

"Ah! Takahashi, how are you today? Wonderful I'm assuming as you always are!", his upbeat presence turned into a quick hug and exchange of dragging Misaki into a nearby seat. "Now lets get started shall we?"

Misaki blinked taking note on how unusual the office was being. Actually, they were always unusual, but today they're just incredibly 'too happy'...

"M-May I ask what's going on?...", Misaki's words were shaky for speaking out among his superior. Isaka laughed cheerfully as he answered his worker, "You've been assigned a trip to meet a new Author! She's not in great shape due to the deadlines fast approaching, but knowing you and your positive attitude can bring her back on her feet!"

"Oh well I-"

"I've already got your ticket for the train and I wish you the best of luck!", Isaka planted the ticket firmly in the boy's hand and helped him up and out the door. After he slammed the door, he irked a brow, "Wait... Was Misaki wearing a cast?"

Misaki outside of the door stood for a minute in shock at how fast the discussion went and how he still didn't get a say in the matter. He shook his head to regain focus and read the ticket, "Condo 23... Floor 7... Alright Misaki, you can do this... Then you can go home and talk with Usagi-san..." His own pep talk was bringing his mood down... He tucked the ticket in his pocket and continued out to the garage-level to meet up with the chauffer.

* * *

Akihiko lit another cigarette, inhaling the fumes before exhaling the puff of smoke. He took a swig from the beer bottle and rested it on his upper thigh groaning at the mirrored empty couch, "Mph..."

_-Ring, ring-_

He looked at the coffee table with his phone moving with the vibration, impatiently grabbing the phone answering, "Misaki?!"

"No, this is Isaka! Though, I just sent Misaki away to meet up with an author... Anywho! I'm here to congratulate you in-"

"An author?! Who did you send him to!", his fingers clamped around the plastic case, almost breaking it from the jealousy.

"Just an author, Akihiko! Now please, let me just congratulate you and-"

"Where is Misaki?"

"Unclassified business does not pertain to you Akihiko, now please... You've won the honorary prize of winning Author of the month! Be at the celebration approximately five hours from now. I promise Misaki will be there..."

Usagi-san calmed himself after hearing that his lover will be attending the event with him. Though he still wanted to know where he is, Isaka hung up from the line. His index finger and thumb pulled the cylinder-object from his lips and pressed the butt of it in the ash tray, "...Hmph..."

* * *

The brunette male made his way up the 7th flight of stairs, bent over with his hands gripping at his knees panting, "Gah! Of all... Days... The elevator would... would be broken..." He lifted his chin to see an older gentleman in his late sixties pass him on the flight of stairs without heaving like he was. He glowered, "I'm really... Out of shape..."

He used the back of his hand to wipe away the residue of sweat and made it to room 23 with two knocks.

_No answer?..._

Misaki knocked again and the room just echoed the hit as if no one was living in there. He excused himself out loud, trespassing into the woman's place wandering the dark halls like a horror film. His pupils found the only source of light coming from a small room, making him feel even worse about being in the abandon home. He strolled slowly down the hallway until he reached the doorframe and peeked a head inside seeing no one inside.

"I guess no one is home...?", Misaki raised a brow confused on why he was sent here if no one was even here. Two taps on his back caused a shiver to ripple up his body as he slowly turned around.

"Why are you in my home...?", dark hair covered the face of the shorter thing and spoke with a shaky finger pointing at him. Misaki screamed feeling the tears fill up the corner of his crease, turning for the other direction. He sprinted like no tomorrow trying to make it to the door and face planted into the tile. He groggily sat himself up rubbing his bleeding nose and fixating his gaze at the door. Misaki heard a crack behind him, turning himself slowly around while cupping his nose to see the creature outstretching it's arm at him.

"Ah! Don't hurt me! Please, I'm too young to die!", he cringed in fear feeling the tears stream down his cheeks, over dramatizing the situation. The thing withdrew it's hand and brushed the hair out of it's face.

"Oh... Are you Takahashi Misaki?"

Misaki opened his eyes and answered, "... H-How do you know my name?"

"They told me you'd be coming over... Sorry if my place is a mess... I'm figuring out that I'd rather live in a dark space where no one can find me for all eternity...", the young woman looked like death itself trying to overcome her light voice from over exhaustion. Misaki finally took notice at the young woman's features and gasped, "Y-You're Miss Minako!"

She chuckled at the mention of her name, "... That'd be me... Who'd you think I was, an evil ghost? Ha ha..."

"Ha ha... yeah!...", he looked away awkwardly.

_'How do authors do this type of work... I'm reconsidering working at this place...", he thought to himself trying to watch the woman stagger over her own feet, giggling._

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Night!", she fell forward into his chest hitting his cast.

"Mmph!", Misaki bit his bottom lip to keep him from waking her up. He breathed heavily through his nostrils trying to calm himself. Miss Minako's arms snaked around his neck and groaned into his shoulder. A blush spread across his cheeks not used to the touch of a woman like this before.

"M-Miss Minako?... Hey, um... We have to start working on these manuscripts...", waiting for a reply, he sighed and tried to use all his strength and one handedly drag her over to the couch. She fell back instantly into the cushions and giggled as if she were drunk from one too many drinks. He quickly went to the kitchen sink to clean his nose from the previous fall he took and wandered back over to where the woman was. Misaki's eyelids narrowed down at her to think of a way to help her.

"Miss Minako! I'm having a baby!", he stared wide eyed at the wall at his sudden explosion of a random line from a movie he watched the other night. She stirred in her sleep to sit up and responded loudly.

"Let me help you... Deliver that baby!... Ha ha...", she was about to fall back until Misaki gripped her shoulder. He cocked his head to the left noticing she was about twenty-two years old. "You're really young..."

She enlarged her awakening eyes at him and slapped his cheek, "How dare you!"

"W-What did I do?"

"Calling me old!"

"What?! N-No I didn't! I called you really young!", he waved his hand in front of himself to defend anymore hits. She rubbed her eyes and yawned up at him, "I'm sorry... I'm not all there if you've noticed... I've stayed up for four... No wait, five? Maybe six... a ton of days and I'm tired..."

Misaki felt sympathetic for her since he has dealt with Usagi-san for a while.

_"Wait! Usagi-san! Oh man, I have to get home..."_

Misaki on the verge of exploiting how he had to get home, froze when she was about to fall back asleep. He had a job to do and his job is too important to let go right now... Especially since there aren't any job openings for the remainder of the year...

"Alright Miss Minako, let me help you work on those manuscripts!"

* * *

Akihiko parked his car and stepped out. His heart felt as if it was sinking lower and lower into the depths of a bottomless ocean. He needed to be with his lover sooner than later or else he wouldn't know how to react anymore...

"Akihiko! Come, come! The party has already started, but that's okay! You're just in time for your speech!", Isaka and his co-workers were beside him helping guide them back to the main room. When they all entered the archway, the guests and authors clapped for the praise Akihiko deserved for winning such a prestigious award. His main goal was to scope out his partner in order to give him back his emotions that he longed for. Misaki was everything to him...

Isaka pushed the older male onto the stand and gestured a 'Go' motion for the silver haired man to speak. Usagi-san began, "Good evening, thank you for joining us tonight. It's an award I'm graciously accepting due to the many long hours of great inspiration, time-and-effort, and support. My editor, Aikawa, she really helped me make the deadlines...", he paused to give the audience a chance to chuckle and clap for the lovely editor and her reaction. "I'd also like to thank a special someone who...", Usagi's eyes scanned the entire ballroom and nowhere in sight was Misaki. His mood was slipping into a depression, "... I... would like to... to thank..."

He was guided off stage by Isaka's co-workers, leaving Isaka to speak into the microphone, "That's all! Thanks again and enjoy the party!~" Each guest clapped slowly and let the music start back up to fix the atmosphere.

"What's gotten into you Akihiko?", Isaka ran up to the silver haired man and playfully tapped his broad shoulder. The cold, stiff male looked as if he was about to collapse. "Hey, you're not caught up in some type of drama around the office right? Or you got into a fight with someone?"

Usagi shook his head and waved the men off, slipping out of the gentlemen's hold on him, "I'm leaving... Now."

* * *

The young woman in her office laughed heartily, hugging her intern of the day. Misaki hugged her back, patting her upper back for the hard work she put in, "You did great finishing the final touches! Now it can be edited and hopefully published!"

"Of course! Thanks to you, I'm able to sleep and relax... Please take care Misaki... Y-You really, really saved me today...", she blushed at the younger male and kissed him on his cheek. Misaki gawked with his mouth gaped open.

_"S-She kissed my cheek... A woman kissed my cheek...", he looked at her changed mood as she smiled cutely at him. "... I didn't feel anything when she kissed me though... Does this mean something... Have I figured out the truth about Usagi-san and I?"_

"I-I have to go now! You're welcome for today and thank you for having me!", he grabbed his jacket that he took off in her heated condo and slid in each arms. His feet stepped together as his hands pressed to the side of his hips, bowing for respect to allow himself to dash out the room and into the elevator.

"I'm coming home Usagi!"

* * *

The train stopped at the correct destination for Misaki to jump out as soon as those automatic doors opened. He had to find his lover and tell him what happened! Once he got to the sidewalks edge, he rose an arm and hollered at the taxi cabs, but they continued to bypass him.

"Dammit! I'll run then!", he took a step to boost himself into a sprint. He made it to the first block and stopped gripping at his knees huffing out hot air. "I really am out of shape..."

"Hey Takahashi!"

He rolled himself up and saw a young man walk out of the book store, "Ah! Todo! I need a favor!"

"Yeah anything! Oh I bought the newest release of The Kan! Want to read it with me?", he smiled excitedly at the bag that held their favorite author's manga. Misaki gleamed all starry eyed at the bag, "Yes!... Wait, no! Not tonight at least! I need to get back to my apartment! Can you take me there?"

Todo chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's a Vespa... I'm sure we can fit!"

* * *

The Vespa was still rolling when Misaki leapt off the bike, "H-Hey Takahashi!"

He landed awkwardly on his ankle, rolling it slightly, "I-I'm fine! Thanks... Again!" His legs carried him through the pain that shot up his side and made it in the elevator. It came to it's end and opened the double doors allowing him to race out and over to their door. His fingers shuffled things around in his compact pocket and pulled out the key to enter. His voice was trembling, "Usagi-san!"

_Silence filled the condo..._

"Usagi-san...", he pressed his back to the wall and slid down it. Tears formed from all the tension he's kept inside. Not only was he sexually frustrated, he was more frustrated on how easily he's neglected his lover. Realizing that all this time, he was the problem... Not Usagi. No matter how busy his Landlord was, he still made time for him. When he's busy and Usagi was busy, he never strived to give any attention to the older male...

His tear filled eyes noticed a packaged gift on the coffee table. Curiously, he wiped his tears and stumbled over to the present and read the card,

_'Dear Akihiko, congratulations on winning the award for Author of the month! Hope this is well used! -Aikawa'_

"He won an award...?", his heart dropped instantly feeling horrible. "All this time... He was working day and night for this award...", Misaki choked on the last word before his next motive. "I have to go congratulate him at the office!"

* * *

The taxi that Misaki called arrived at Marukawa Publishing. He paid what was owed and slammed the car door, hobbling inside the building. Misaki made it to the elevator when a sign read, 'Closed for renovations'.

_"Stairs... Really... Not again...", he wiped his fingers down the side of his face in agony. "Usagi would do it for me..."_

Misaki inhaled his courage and place his foot on the step, yelping back as soon as the injured foot tried to push up to the next incline. Nothing else would work so crawling was the next option. A good fifteen minutes went by for him to finally crawl with two legs and one arm up the flight of stairs and to the ballroom. Isaka was strolling by with his hands tucked deep in his pants pockets whistling when he looked over his shoulder at the poor boy on the floor.

"Takahashi? Oh it is you! You came! Glad you can make it. Akihiko went home two hours ago. I'm sure you'll see him at home. In the meantime, come party!", his hyper attitude covered up the many questions he could of asked the young man on the floor.

"He went home two hours ago? I was just there! Gah, Isaka-san I need a ride!, Misaki's heart started to beat faster at the thought that Usagi could be anywhere. If he doesn't find him soon... Who knows what will happen.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn~ c; CLIFFHANGER! Thanks for reading! Please review your thoughts on this chapter! It's almost 5,000 words! New chapter recorded! :D**


End file.
